Sir Claude
Sir Claude is the main antagonist of the 2015 Australian animated film Blinky Bill the Movie, which is based on the book series of the same name. A feral purebred British Shorthair, Claude is an arrogant, egocentric, manipulative, and somewhat sadistic cat who believes to be the best of his species. He despises koalas and seeks to kill off every single one until he finds the one responsible for biting off his tail. He was voiced by Rufus Sewell, who also played Count Adhemar and Urshu. Biography Backstory When Sir Claude was a kitten, he wandered away from home and was caught in a hunter's trap. William Bill, the father of Blinky Bill and protector of the animals in the Outback, freed Claude from the trap, but in the process his tail was ripped off. Since then, Claude's personality drastically changed and began a feral hunt to kill all koalas to avenge the loss of his tail. ''Blinky Bill the Movie'' As Blinky Bill begins his quest to locate his dad to stop Mayor Cranklepot from kicking out the koalas of Greenpatch, he comes across Koala Joe's Roadhouse and goes inside to explore, all while Sir Claude corners and torments a bilby outside, but stops by the scent of a koala, sending him in a frenzy. After introducing himself as Blinky's worst nightmare, Sir Claude attacks Blinky, but Blinky manages to escape by fleeing the store and hopping aboard a van heading towards a zoo, where Blinky learns from another koala, Nutsy, that his dad may be there, but his anticipation causes Nutsy and Blinky to fall from the van, meaning they have to go on foot for the rest of the way. At the end of the tunnel they came out of, Claude spots debris from Nutsy's broken cage and growls. After Blinky and Nutsy save a frilled-neck lizard named Jacko from being stuck in a tree root, Claude kicks Jacko down a rock slope upon mishearing his quote "hit the trail," believing Jacko to be making fun of his missing tail. He chases after Blinky and Nutsy, but using the top of Nutsy's broken cage, they use it as a sled to slide down the rock slope, whist grabbing Jacko on the way down. Claude silently follows them afterwards while the three are saved from dehydration from Wombo, an old wombat friend of William, and sets off Blinky and Nutsy on the emu twins Beryl and Cheryl out to the Sea of White Dragons (or Croc Canyon filled with white crocodiles). As the duo ride off towards Croc Canyon, Claude kidnaps Wombo and ties him up in his own hut, demanding to know the whereabouts of the koalas. After accidentally revealing that they have ridden emus to reach Croc Canyon, Claude thanks Wombo for his time and pushes down a support log, causing the hut to collapse in on itself, although Wombo is pulled out from the wreckage by Betty Bill, Blinky's mother on his trail to bring him back home. At Croc Canyon, Claude chases after the koalas and Jacko across unstable plates above a set of fog full of crocodiles. When the trio encounter a gab in between the plates, Sir Claude pleasantly encourages the crocodiles to tear down the pillar supporting the plate. However, Blinky tricks Sir Claude into jumping onto the plate as well, causing it to tumble, allowing the koalas to jump across the gap, leaving Claude down in the ditch. Despite being completely outnumbered by the crocodiles, Claude manages to escape. After Blinky and co. arrive at the zoo and free William from a cage, Sir Claude appears and identifies William as his tail biter. Will tries to talk Claude out saying that without his help he would have been killed by the trap, but Claude remarks saying that he never asked for Will's help and now he will pay. Claude attacks Will, but Blinky pushes Claude and himself off the roof of quarantine, angering Claude to chase Blinky across the zoo, cornering him in the crocodile exhibit. Betty arrives and punches Claude into a cactus decoration, awakening the crocodile. Will uses rope attached to a flyer to save his family, while Blinky offers to save Claude from the crocodile. Claude refuses Blinky's offer, saying that he does not need friends since his nine lives are all the friends he needs and slashes at Blinky as he and his family take off. However, this slash causes Claude's downfall, as it distracted him from preventing the crocodile from closing its mouth on him. Claude silently whimpers for his mother, who he ironically despises, and is devoured by the crocodile. ''The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill'' Sir Claude only appeared in a few episodes of the television series, where he attempts to eat Blinky and his friends, but fails due to a misconception or being outsmarted. Oddly, Claude is mute in his episodes, only speaking through growls and meows. Trivia *In the film, Sir Claude has a blue left eye and a green right eye. In the television series, he is instead given a brown left eye. Category:Predator Category:Ferals Category:Animals Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains